falloutfandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Strength
Strength is one of the seven primary statistics in the SPECIAL system. ''Fallout'', Fallout 2, and Fallout Tactics Modifies: Hit Points, Melee Damage, and Carry Weight Strength is primarily relevant to two in-game mechanics: Carry Weight and satisfying the minimum Strength requirements on weapons. Each point of it grants 25 lbs. of Carry Weight (with the Small Frame trait, it is 15 instead). Not meeting a weapon's minimum Strength requirement penalizes aim accuracy with that weapon by -20% for each missing point in Strength. Ways to increase Strength * T-51b power armor increases Strength by 3. * Advanced power armor increases Strength by 4. * The Brotherhood of Steel can perform an operation to increase Strength by 1, assuming it can be afforded (Fallout) or finding the appropriate module chip (Fallout 2). * Buffout temporarily increases Strength by 2. * Several perks increase Strength. Adrenaline Rush raises Strength by 1 when the Chosen One has less than 50% health. Gain perk can be used to boost Strength by 1. Some Perks raise ST when checking for modifiers. Heave Ho! raises Strength by 2 for purposes of throwing weapons. Weapon Handling raises ST by 3 for purposes of checking the minimum requirement to use a weapon. * The Bruiser trait raises Strength by 2, but lowers Action Points by the same amount. ''Fallout 3'' Modifies: Melee Weapons skill, Carry Weight, Melee damage bonus Strength slightly increases melee damage and carrying capacity. Melee damage is at 1 damage for every 2 Strength (+5 damage at 10) and carrying capacity is an added 10 lbs for every point (+100 lbs at 10 strength). Strength does not affect unarmed damage, even though Iron Fist requires 4 Strength. Unlike previous Fallout games, none of the weapons have a minimum Strength requirement, and a character with 1 Strength can use a minigun without penalties. High Strength can sometimes be used to intimidate others when in a conversation. Note that while at first glance the damage bonus seems minor at best, the damage bonus is applied after a weapon's base damage has been adjusted by the Melee Weapons skill and weapon condition. So, the damage bonus can be a very significant increase for much of the game. Moreover, even with maximum Melee Weapons skill and weapon condition, high Strength can still amount to a 10% or better increase in the weapon's damage (see specific weapon pages for specifics). This is basically equivalent to, or better than, a free perk. Moreover, multipliers on damage (from perks like Entomologist) also affect the bonus damage, in case there was any confusion. Note:* Does NOT affect unarmed damage in any way (see discussion page). Strength-based perks Ways to increase Strength ;Permanent * Bobblehead - Strength (+1) * Ant Might quest perk (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * No Weaknesses perk (will raise base to 5 if below 5) * Almost Perfect perk (will raise base to 9 if below 9) ;Temporary * Alcohol (effects do not stack) ** Beer, scotch, vodka, whiskey, wine (+1) ** Moonshine (+2) * Armor and clothing ** Enclave power armor, Linden's Outcast power armor (+1) ** Ashur's power armor, tribal power armor, laborer outfit (+1) ** Enclave Hellfire armor (+1) ** Brotherhood power armor, Lyons' Pride power armor, Outcast power armor, power armor (+2) * Chems ** Buffout (+2) ** Ant nectar (+4) * Perks ** Nerd Rage! (raised to 10 when Hit Points are below 20%) ** Solar Powered (+2 between 6 AM and 6 PM) * Mississippi Quantum pie (+1) ''Fallout: New Vegas'' Modifies: Melee Weapons skill, Melee Damage, Carry Weight and which weapons the Courier is strong enough to use. Not meeting the Strength requirement of a weapon will decrease accuracy (for ranged weapons), or slower swings (for melee/unarmed weapons). The Strength requirement of weapons can be lowered by taking the Weapon Handling perk. Strength-based perks Ways to increase Strength ;Permanent * Strength Implant available at the New Vegas medical clinic (+1) * Intense Training perk (+1) * Completing the quest The Apocalypse or The End will allow raising any one primary statistic by 1. * Can switch between these two perks after completing the Old World Blues quest: ** Spineless perk (+1) ** Reinforced Spine perk (+2) ;Temporary * Alcohol (effects do not stack) ** Beer, Dixon's whiskey, Jake Juice, Rum & Nuka, scotch, vodka, whiskey, wine (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) ** Irradiated beer, irradiated scotch, irradiated whiskey (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) ** Moonshine (+2) ** Sierra Madre martini (+2) ** Wasteland tequila (+2 - +6 depending on Survival skill) ** Battle brew (+2 for 20 seconds, then +1) ** Large wasteland tequila (+3 - +9 depending on Survival skill) * Armor and clothing ** Brotherhood T-51b power armor, Remnants power armor, T-51b power armor (+1) ** Lobotomite jumpsuit (+1) ** Courier duster, marked tribal armor, Scorched Sierra power armor (+1) ** Brotherhood T-45d power armor, T-45d power armor (+2) * Chems ** Buffout (+2) ** Ant nectar (+4) * Food ** Bighorner steak, brahmin steak, Cook-Cook's Fiend stew, mole rat stew (+1 - +3 depending on Survival skill) * Perks ** Meat of Champions (+1 for 60 seconds after eating a corpse) ** Nerd Rage! (raised to 10 when Hit Points are below 20%) ** Solar Powered (+2 between 6 AM and 6 PM when outdoors) * Traits ** Claustrophobia (+1 while outdoors, but -1 indoors) ** Early Bird (+2 between 6am and 12pm, but -1 between 6pm and 6am) Level names and statistics Similar to Fallout 3, while at first glance the damage bonus seems minor at best, the damage bonus is applied after a weapon's base damage has been adjusted by the Melee Weapons skill and weapon condition. So, the damage bonus can be a very significant increase for much of the game. In addition, with the changed use of Damage Threshold instead of Damage Resistance as an armor mechanic, the bonus damage from Strength can significantly increase the DPS of low-damage, high-attack-rate weapons against unarmored targets (such as the Katana). Notes * If the Courier's Strength stat is the most extreme (highest or lowest), Doc Mitchell will either be surprised "anybody'd want to tangle with you. Heck, you could go Deathclaw hunting with a switch." (for highest) or that it is "some serious atrophy, even for someone who's been in bed awhile. It's a wonder you can move at all." (for lowest) * If overencumbered, it is possible to drop an item, or a "stacked" item, that reduces weight below the overencumbered status and return movement to normal. Pick up the item (or stacked item e.g. 20 cans= 1 item stacked) and carrying it in front of the view and once at the destined point pick it up to add it to the inventory as one should be holding it. Stow it or whatever at that point and continue normally. Note: Fast traveling will drop the item and it cannot be carried through doorways. Items will need to be stowed if the intention is to fast travel and come back. ''Fallout 4'' Modifies: Melee Damage, Carry Weight The mechanics of Strength differ slightly from previous titles. In terms of game mechanics, it only directly affects Melee/Unarmed Damage and Carry Weight. : CarryWeight = 200 + (Strength \times 10) : DamageMultiplier = 1 + (Strength \times .1) In otherwords, each point of strength gives you an extra +10 carry capacity and 10% melee (and unarmed) damage. Strength, like other SPECIAL stats in Fallout 4, also has a set of perks that fall under it. Strength Based Perks * Level 01: Iron Fist * Channel your chi to unleash devastating fury! If you're the pugilistic sort and favor unarmed weaponry to inflict pain and suffering to an ever-more impressive degree, this is the perk for you! Let's not dwell on the slight shortfall of the difficulty in fighting multiple opponents at once; this focuses all of your muscle on one hapless fool. * Level 02: Big Leagues * Swing for the fences! If you design a bludgeoning or bladed method of bringing an end to your foes, this is the perk to take. Though difficult to battle against multiple enemies in the same space, close combat is much more impressive when your damage is increased. '' * '''Level 03: Armorer' * Protect yourself from the dangers of the wasteland. If you're the sort to tinker at an armor workbench and want to craft some impressively protective gear for yourself of your companions, choose this perk. * Level 04: Blacksmith * Fire up the forge! If you enjoy swinging a melee weapon into the skulls of your adversaries, it pays to craft modified variants at a weapons workbench. * Level 05: Heavy Gunner * Thanks to practice and conditioning, you're able to utilize the weightiest of weapons with an extra degree of precision. '' * '''Level 06: Strong Back' * What are you? Part pack mule? Though those favouring heavier weapons and armor are likely to take this perk on general principle, it's also hugely beneficial to scavengers; spend more time in the wilderness gathering loot to sell or trade or carry a greater complement of killing equipment. * Level 07: Steady Aim * Stay on target! If you enjoy the benefits of gun-play without entering V.A.T.S to accomplish your violent goal, then increase the accuracy of any projectile weapon with this perk. This allows you a little more leeway when manually firing at foes, and also without aiming down iron-sights or scopes. * Level 08: Basher * Get up close and personal! The amount of time you use the butt of your gun to inflict a bloody nose (or worse) at close quarters reflects how important you deem this perk to be. But it does increase the flexibility of more complex combat situations where you may not wish to switch between a favored firearm and a different weapons type. * Level 09: Rooted * You're part tree! Though ostensibly used when you're standing there trading close quarter blows with a hapless idiot, this can also be used when you're sneaking behind a foe, stopping, and delivering a killing blow. * Level 10: Pain Train * Choo-Choo! All Aboard! Turning Power Armor into an offensive weapon! What an exceptional idea! As long as you have the Action points to complete a sprint before switching to your favorite weapon and you're focusing on Power Armor as a main source of protection, this can prove an excellent deterrent at any time during combat. Ways to Increase Strength ;Permanent *Level (+1) *Strength bobblehead (+1) *You're SPECIAL! book (+1) ;Temporary *Alcohol (Effects do not stack) **Beer, Bobrov's best moonshine, Bourbon, Gwinnett ale, Gwinnett brew, Gwinnett lager, Gwinnett pale, Gwinnett pilsner, Gwinnett stout, Ice cold beer, Ice cold Gwinnett ale, Ice cold Gwinnett brew, Ice cold Gwinnett lager, Ice cold Gwinnett pale, Ice cold Gwinnett pilsner, Ice cold Gwinnett stout, Poisoned wine, Rum, Vodka, Wine (+1) **Whiskey (+2) **Dirty Wastelander (+3) *Armor and clothing **Champion left arm, baseball uniform, dirty army fatigues (+1), army fatigues (+1), grognak costume (+2) ** Power armor frame Strength set to 11. Note that this can exceed the normal S.P.E.C.I.A.L. limit of 10 to potentially going as high as 14 with Military paint job (+1) and motion-assist servos (+2). *Legendary armor effects **Fortifying (+1) *Chems **X-cell, バファウト (+2) **Buffjet, バフタス, Psychobuff (+3) **Mysterious serum (+5) *Perks **Solar Powered (+2) Video References en:Strength de:Stärke es:Fuerza fr:Force hu:Strength nl:Kracht no:Strength pl:Siła pt:Strength (Força) ru:Сила sv:Styrka zh:Strength Category:Fallout primary statistics Category:Fallout 2 primary statistics Category:Fallout 3 primary statistics Category:Fallout: New Vegas primary statistics Category:Fallout Tactics primary statistics Category:Fallout 4 primary statistics Category:Van Buren primary statistics Category:J.E. Sawyer's Fallout RPG primary statistics Category:Lionheart primary statistics Category:TORN primary statistics